A Beauty and A Beast
by ChampionEeveeMaster
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Based on Beauty and the Beast Once there was a cruel king who was cursed by a magician, and only could be saved by true love. We've all heard it before. However, there is also a sickly father, a worrisome cousin, and a family subplot with characters I couldn't fit into the main story.


Prologue: A Cruel Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beauty and the Beast!

Once, there lived a cruel and unfair prince in a large kingdom. He was brash, hot-headed, and destructive, treating no one fairly. Few could even be near him, due to his merciless nature.

It happened that a Magician in red clothing wished to see if there was a reason for his cruelty. So, he decided to disguise himself as a servant in the castle, and look around for any excuse for the callous way he was depicted everywhere in the kingdom.

As it was, there also lived a family in the forest on the kingdom's outskirts. It was a father, who's wife had tragically died, his brother and his young son. The father had become terribly ill one day, and could not help his family for a very long time.

Sadly, it was too long.

The day before the father would be in working health, guards came to the house. Due to the prince turned king's near evil nature, they needed more workers at the palace. Apparently, the king's personality had been rubbing off on those around him, because these guards were truly barbaric. All except for a terrified one wearing red robes at the back.

The lead guard shoved the nearly healed father to the ground. His cry of pain and shock alerted the son and brother, and caused them to race into the main room. Ruthlessly, the guards took the uncle with handcuffs, snarling and laughing at him. The uncle desperately cried out, begging that his brother was just healing from a disease, and that his nephew couldn't be left alone.

Ignoring his pleas, the young boy was ordered to follow his uncle. The boy, too terrified to disobey, left his father's side, and followed the guards. None of the guards stopped to help the sickly, injured father except for the guard in red.

The father had lost consciousness, and was weakly thrashing, as though he was aware of what had happened, but was too feverish to awaken.

This caused the disguised Magician to grimace in disgust. How could anyone be so cruel as to rip an ill father from his family? It horrified the spellcaster as he lifted up the father from the ground.

The Magician stayed with him for many days, disguising himself as his brother whenever the father woke up. Oftentimes, the Magician woke at night to find him crying out, knowing of the loss of his family, and full of confusion as to why his brother remained.

Finally, after a week, the father got better. His skin had finally regained a little color and he was able to walk, albeit with a cane. Seeing this, the Magician decided it was nigh time for him to take his leave.

The night he decided to leave, the Magician conjured up wood for the fire, collected fruits and vegetables for meals, and left a note explaining what had happened. Tears sprung into his eyes, filled with sadness and compassion for the sickly father who had lost the last of his family. He deeply regretted being unable to stay longer, but he now knew that nothing mattered to the new king. Something had to be done about his atrocious behavior.

That very night, the Magician broke into the dining hall in his regular form. No longer did he care if the king had a reason for his actions. Nothing made destroying a family okay.

He lifted his wooden staff and hexed the castle. Every servant was turned into an appliance, or a piece of furniture. The prince became a terrifying monster, with gnashing teeth and monstrous claws. The originally beautiful and majestic castle became musty and moth-eaten. Nothing would be the same.

However, once this was through, the Magician felt pity for the King, who may have had a true excuse for his horrid behavior. So, the Magician in red gave him a magic rose and a special mirror. The mirror would show him the outside world, or anything he else he wished it to, for he was too terrifying to go out himself. And the beautiful rose was connected his very life. It would wilt once he turned 17, but, if he found true love, he could take back his life and everything would be returned to how it was before.

Upon giving him these gifts, the Magician left the castle, praying silently that the man would change. Inside the castle, the best road in decreasing anger and rising pain.

For who could learn to love a beast?

Line Break

 **Champion: Nothing's changed yet, but they will in the later chapters.**

 **Eva: Still can't believe you're rewriting it all.**

 **Champion: Trying to rewrite it. I can't promise anything.**

 **Eva: Anyways, sorry to all people who liked it, but** _**someone**_ **thought it wasn't good enough.**

 **Champion: Hehe…**

 **Eva: By the way, we** _ **still**_ **can't promise frequent updates.**

 **Champion: I apologize for that as well. However, I will try!**

 **Eva: (Sighs) Whatever.**

 **Champion: Please review! I do appreciate it!**


End file.
